1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power steering control device, and more particularly a motor-driven type power steering control device for power assisting a steering device of an automobile with the aid of a torque of a motor.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, this kind of motor-driven type power steering control device is designed to transmit a driving force of a motor through a reduction gear to a transmitting mechanism such as a gear and a belt and power assist a steering shaft or a rack shaft through the transmitting mechanism.
However, the conventional motor-driven type power steering control device has a defect such that when power elements constituting a power element unit for controlling a value and a direction of current to be supplied to the motor are short-circuited, a wiring is burnt or a battery dies.
Furthermore, the conventional motor-driven type power steering control device has another defect such that when the power elements as mentioned above are broken, only one side of a steering wheel becomes light to steer.